If I Fell
by theghost0fyou
Summary: Continuación de "And I Love Him..." .


Acabaron la presentación, que tal y como ya predecía Paul, salió estupendamente. Ringo se quedó toqueteando la batería un rato mientras los demás recogían, además de George, que quería afinar la guitarra, ya que no le había sonado demasiado bien en "_I Wanna Be Your Man_".

Pero no todo estaba bien, como creían. Brian, se había percatado de la tensión existente entre Paul y John. Tan así era,que las veces en las que Paul tenía que haber cantado con John los coros en canciones como "_I'm Happy To Just Dance With You_", en la que George lleva la voz principal, Paul se iba al micrófono de George, y no al de John.

Por supuesto, aquello no podía perdurar. Por eso Brian, que era el mediador en peleas de este estilo, tenía que actuar.

- McCartney, Lennon, venid los dos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Paul, acercándose a Brian, e intentando esquivar a John.

- Esto pasa – les señaló – No sé qué les ha pasado, pero tienen que solucionarlo ya.

- No nos ha pasado nada – aclaró John – Paul está en uno de esos días del mes.

- Vete al cuerno, Lennon – murmuró Paul.

- Ven conmigo, conoces el camino de tantas veces que te han mandado allí – respondió éste.

- ¡Ya vale! – exclamó Brian. – Parecen críos.

- Empezó él – se excusó John.

- No, Lennon. Habitualmente empiezas tú – dijo Brian.

- ¡Complot! ¡Complot! – gritó John. Ringo y George los miraron riendo.

- John, compórtate o se lo cuento a tu madre – amenazó Brian.

- Oh, ¿y qué le vas a decir? – preguntó John.

- Todo – bufó Brian.

- O si no lo haré yo – intervino Paul.

- ¿Tú? Nunca dirías nada – Paul le miró alzando una ceja.

- ¿Quieres apostar? – preguntó John.

- No quieras perder contra mí – contestó McCartney.

- Son como críos – murmuró Brian. – Si no arregláis esto, se acabaron las fiestas durante dos meses. Y no queráis que Ringo y George abarquen toda la popularidad, ya sabéis cómo se pone Ringo cuando le coquetean las mujeres.

Paul y John guardaron silencio mientras Brian se acercaba a los otros dos Beatles, para darles la enhorabuena por llevarse bien y haber hecho un gran show.

Paul se giró con intenciones de irse, pero John le volvió a agarrar del brazo, igual que hizo la noche anterior.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó éste.

- Quiero arreglarlo. No me gusta estar enfadado contigo – murmuró John.

- Esta es la primera vez – respondió Paul.

- Por eso lo digo… Paulie – Paul le miró amenazante – Paul. No quiero estar así contigo. Lo de anoche fue una pregunta sin maldad, y te lo tomaste fatal. Perdón, ¿vale?

Paul abrió los ojos de par en par.

- Es la primera vez que te veo admitir una derrota, Lennon – dijo Paul, sonriendo.

- Últimamente tengo muchas primeras veces… - aceptó John.

Paul no entendió esto, pero tampoco le tomó demasiada importancia.

{…}

- La verdad es que ya estaba cansado de estar ahí – dijo Ringo. – No me gusta ese sitio.

- A ti no te gusta nada – comentó George -, ni siquiera te gustó la casa de Paul cuando la visitamos.

- ¡Hey! Nunca me habías dicho eso – intervino Paul, poniendo un falso puchero.

- Qué quieres – murmuró Ringo – tu abuelo es una persona extraña. Seguro que le caigo mal por ser bajito.

- Exageras – George rodó los ojos.

- No, no exagero. Por eso toco la batería. Es mi factor de compensación – aclaró Ringo.

Paul y George rieron, y el primero preguntó por John.

- Creo que estaba en el patio haciendo no sé qué – dijo Ringo.

Paul se dirigió hacia allí y se encontró a John rodeado de gatos.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Paul, riendo.

- Juego con gatitos. ¿Quieres jugar con los gatitos y conmigo? – preguntó John, poniéndose un gatito al lado de la cara y maullando.

- Está bien – aceptó Paul.

Cogió a un gato negro y blanco y lo acunó en su regazo.

- Perdón por haberme enfadado. Debería entender… - John lo interrumpió.

- ¿Qué deberías entender?

- Que eres así de idiota.

John sonrió.

- Los gatitos no creen que sea idiota.

- ¿Ah, no? – Paul se acercó el felino a la oreja y asintió, serio – Éste piensa que eres un mal criador de animales.

- Oh James Paul McCartney, el criador de felinos más distinguido de toda Gran Bretaña – John hizo una falsa reverencia y Paul negó, con un bufido.

- Eh, John – George apareció detrás de ellos, mirando extrañado a los gatos, pero sin decir nada al respecto. - ¿Te vienes conmigo?

- Lo siento, soy de Paul – dijo John, serio.

George se encogió de hombros y se fue a tomar una cerveza con Ringo, mientras que Paul y John seguían con los gatos.

- ¿De dónde los has sacado? – preguntó Paul.

- Me los han dejado en la protectora. Después vienen a por ellos.

- ¿Te los han dejado porque sí?

- Soy John Lennon. Mi figura sexy puede conseguir lo que quiera.

Paul contestó con una sonora carcajada y siguió jugando con los gatos.

- Respecto a lo de anoche… - John le interrumpió.

- No voy a hablar contigo de eso si implica que me dejes de hablar de nuevo.

Ambos quedaron en silencio.

- No sé qué me pasa contigo – murmuró Paul – es extraño. Eres mi mejor amigo y eres muy importante para mí, pero a veces… A veces es como si quisiera otra cosa.

John asintió.

- Sé cómo te sientes.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Paul.

- Sí. Yo siento lo mismo.

En lo que pareció una fracción de segundo, John estaba sentado ahorcajadas encima de Paul, y éste tenía el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho.

- ¿Qué haces? – balbuceó Paul.

- ¿Sabes cuál es la mejor parte de besar? – Paul negó – El segundo que viene antes de eso. Donde se demuestra todo. La clase de beso y de… atracción que sientes – murmuró esto último en la oreja de Paul, haciendo que el menor se estremeciera.

- Para – murmuró Paul.

- ¿Estás seguro? Yo creo que quieres que siga – anunció John.

Empezó a subir y bajar la nariz por el cuello de Paul, agarrando sus muñecas y sin dejar que se moviera de debajo de él. Paul intentaba resistirse, pero poco a poco acabó sucumbiéndose a un experto Lennon.

John se acercó peligrosamente a la boca de Paul, y éste cerró los ojos por inercia, esperando lo que era obvio que tenía que pasar. Pero, no se esperaba lo que pasó.

- Qué influenciable eres, Paulie – murmuró John, sobre los labios de Paul.

Cuando Paul abrió los ojos, viendo que no había ningún peso sobre él, se encontró con la figura de un gato sobre su pecho, y John a lo lejos, rodeado de gatos y jugando con ellos. Ringo entró en el patio.

- Eh, ¿qué hacíais? – preguntó.

- Jugábamos – dijo John.

- ¿Podemos jugar? – preguntó George.

- Me temo que Paul quería que paráramos de jugar – declaró, guiñándole un ojo a éste.

Los otros se miraron, confundidos.

Luego, devolvieron los gatos a donde tenían que estar.


End file.
